Home Economics
by iheartjackie
Summary: Chocolate can solve any problem.


Home Economics

Summary: Chocolate can solve any problem. Rated K+ for kuteness and kmild klanguage.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bully, Jimmy Hopkins would have been able to make out with EVERY boy, not just six.

* * *

><p>Jimmy Hopkins, in a rare instance, was sitting in on the dirty couch in the dorm, channel-surfing through static and school-sanctioned shows and hoping to whatever high being there was that the brown stain on the couch was just a giant Beam Cola spill. After the third round a bout of snow, he was just at the edge of getting outside and egging the Jocks when the dorm's door opened and the most awesome smell came through the air.<p>

Not in the "awesome" way like the way Algie pungently smelt, but in the "awesome" way like you're happy to be around when a scent comes wafting by.

It smelt like chocolate.

Jimmy turned around and saw Pete "Petey" Kowalski halfway down the hall with a baking pan of, as he could guess, fresh, homemade brownies. _Just like Mom never makes_, he thought.

"Hey Jimmy," Petey waved, almost dropping the pan (which would have been such a shame).

Jimmy motioned his head to the tray in Petey's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh…um…" he looked around before he answered. "They're brownies I made for my Home Ec. class. Don't tell Gary."

"I won't—if you give me one."

"Well, that's kinda the reason why I brought these here." Petey handed Jimmy the pan. "I can't eat them all myself."

Jimmy inhaled the smell deeply and hummed. He shoveled out two brownies and popped one in his mouth.

"Good Lord."

Petey panicked. "Are they bad? I'm sor—"

Jimmy moaned and lolled his head back. "Petey, these are the best brownies I've ever had."

Like angels having an orgy on your tongue.

He grabbed a couple more and shoved them into his maw. "God, Petey. If you were a chick, I'd marry you now—hell, I'll _still_marry you. These are just that good."

"…Thanks? …So, you think I'll get an 'A'?"

"Ef you don', yer teacha needs tabe shot," Jimmy said with his mouth full. "'Ll do et myseef."

Petey smiled weakly.

"Well, well."

The smile vanished from the pink-clad boy.

"Aw, aren't you a darling, little homemaker, Petey," Gary purred as he exited their room. "Making brownies for you _boyfriend_?"

"S-shut up, Gary." Petey stood warily. "I…I don't need—"

"Oh, you don't need what, Petey?" he walked right up to the boy and got into his face. "You don't need me to give you a hard time? Don't want me to degrade you in front of your lover-boy?"

"Gehry," Jimmy growled, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Don't you even _dare_."

Gary gave Jimmy a dirty look. "Aren't you the knight in shinning armor, Jimmy-boy? Here to save your little Princess Pete—"

"Shut it!" Jimmy said, shoving a brownie into Gary's face.

At first, Gary was stunned that Strawberry Shortcake ever thought of shoving anything in his face, ever; then he felt the sensation on his tongue.

It was still slightly warm, making it gooey and soft. It spread over his tongue almost easier than butter, with a creamy texture he had never experienced in a brownie before. His taste buds practically danced with the flavor of dark chocolate and sugar. He barely restrained himself to groan in ecstasy.

He looked at Jimmy and Petey who both were looking at him blankly, as if for a rebuttal. Gary chewed and wiped the chocolate from his face and sucked on his fingers. He grabbed a brownie from the pan still in Jimmy's hand and popped it into his mouth. Petey blinked, but Jimmy stared unblinkingly like a fish.

"Enjoy eating those, Jimmy," Gary said, licking his lips. "You're never going to fit into your slacks again." And he walked back into Petey and his room and closed the door.

There was a silence. Jimmy picked up another brownies and nibbled at the corner. "Eating my brownies, the ass. Should kick 'im."

* * *

><p>Have you ever had dark chocolate brownies before? You should. Your life will forever be meaningless if you never have a dark chocolate brownie. Even the people who are allergic to chocolate should have one; you'll die in <em>bliss<em>.


End file.
